Hate
by berrychi84
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo could be more similar then they thought.


Title: Similar Hate

Author: Meg

Paring: Grimmjow/Ichigo _(implied hichi/ichi)_

Rating: PG15

Warnings: Swearing, angst, mentioned past/future sex. AU from story line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Kubo Tite-sama does. I only own this idea for the story. Ichigo was already angsty… I just made him a little more so.

If you asked him, he would never admit it straight out. But Grimmjow seriously hated the rain. There was no real reason behind it, so that was probably why he never told anyone. When the wet droplets fell from the sky, his mood always went down the drain. He was glad there was no weather in Hueco Mundo, but every so often he was met with rain when he went to see that teenaged Shinigami. Grimmjow swore if anyone said it was because "cats don't like water", he'd kill them.

Today was no exception. It was a dreary Saturday morning in June. There was no action happening in the monotone place that was Hueco Mundo, and so the Espada had decided to go visit his favourite orange haired teenager.

Big. Fucking. Mistake. The rain had only been coming down lightly when the Arrankar stepped out of the garganta, but by the time he had made his way over to the teenager's house, it was coming down in buckets. Why they hell had he appeared so damn far away?!

Stopping just outside the window, he noticed Ichigo sitting on his bed, looking blankly out of the glass. His usual scowling mouth was covered by his hand propping his head up, and his eye brows were relaxed… not furrowed like usual. It took a minute for him to notice the teal haired hollow standing outside his window, looking like a drenched, pissed off kitty, but he made no immediate move to open the window. He blinked, almost as if he was checking to make sure he was seeing things right, and then slowly reached up and slip the window open.

Grimmjow hopped onto the sill, shaking lightly to loosen off any rain drops before stepping into the room. The lights were off and everything was a still grey. _'Not much better then Hueco Mundo… but here has a Shinigami I can play with.'_ He took off his wet half jacket, setting it on a chair, before standing with arms crossed in front of the teen.

"…Family?"

"Out. It's the 17th today."

"So? Good for them. So as long as you aren't busy-."

"I don't have the energy to put up with you today, Grimmjow. I realize you came all this way to find some entertainment, but you are going to have to go home unsatisfied." The reply came in a low, slow voice that didn't seem at all like the orange haired teen. When he suddenly added a soft "Sorry…" to the end of his answer, Grimmjow felt slightly unnerved. He tsked, shoving his hands in his pockets before taking a seat at the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, I ain't going home yet. It's fucking raining out there, and I _did_ make you that stupid promise not to open one of those things in your room." _'Though they do make quite a mess, it's not my problem. I'll just wait it out. Better then going back to that horrible place.'_

Ichigo grunted his thanks, his eyes never leaving the trails of water running down the glass. The Sexta Espada watched the teen's face for a moment, and then looked out the window, wondering what the fuck was so interesting about watching the rain.

"I hate it… you know. Stupid rain." This earned a small chuckle from the Shinigami representative.

"Doesn't surprise me, being the way you are."

"What's that supposed to mean? Looking for a fight, strawberry?!"

"Nothing really. I suppose you have a good reason not to like it?"

"What's to like about it?! It's wet, cold… annoying. You can't do much when it rains, and even when it's summer it is still annoying. That's all there is to it."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, leaving Grimmjow to quip "What about you? You've been staring out that window for fuck knows how long. If you like the shit that much, why don't you go outside and frolic in it?"

Brown eyes left the window for the first time since the Arrankar had arrived. They stopped to look down at the teenager's hands. "I suppose we have similar hates then, don't we?"

"What… you hate the rain so much you watch it fall? Freak."

"I hate the rain, Grimmjow, but for better reason then your stupid excuse."

"Oh really? I would so _love_ to hear them then. Got all the time in the world Ichi."

More silence arose. Grimmjow was beginning to wonder if the teen was even right in his head that day, until finally he spoke.

"When I was nine, I was still taking a karate class. My mother would come pick me up everyday. It was June 17th, eight years ago that we were walking home in the rain. Ever since I can remember, I could see spirits and things like that. I didn't know that there were hollows or how to tell spirits apart from regular Humans. I was just too young and naïve. So when I spotted this young girl standing by the river bank, I suddenly felt the need to save her. It was slippery, and she could have fallen in and drowned. I didn't listen to my mother as I ran down the embankment to the girl. I should have, you know? She couldn't see spirits. She just kept yelling at me to stop."

Ichigo paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to look out the window again. "I don't remember making it to the girl. When I woke up, there was something heavy on me. I was soaking wet and cold, and everything hurt. I remember wondering why my mother was laying on me… why the rain around her was red." He closed his eyes painfully. "I still fucking blame myself for her death. It _is_ my fault. I couldn't protect my mother from that fucking hollow, and because of it… my entire family suffered. But no one ever blamed me. And that just hurt more. It was two years ago when I had first acquired my Shinigami powers that I found out about how my mother died. Grand fisher had come back to finish me off. My mother had only gotten in the way. Who wants a human with no spiritual powers when there is a kid with a huge amount right there? I was a way better meal then my mother was." He laughed dryly. "Got my ass handed to me pretty bad that night. I was still a rookie I suppose, but I beat the shit out of him pretty good. Bastard kept using _her_ face… like I can't tell the REAL thing from a fake copy!

"Since that night, I haven't gone with my family to see the grave on her anniversary. Hollows are drawn to me, and I would be putting my family in danger… again. It always rain's on the day of her death. If not outside then here." He patted his chest, making a face. "Bastard tells me this every time. And I want to make it stop, and he wants to make it stop, but _those things_ just don't… work out." Chocolate brown eyes finally looked up into teal blue ones. "The rain makes people remember things, Grimmjow. It connects people, just like it connects the earth to the sky. Maybe I am stupid for hating the weather, but I think I can live with being stupid, you know?"

Grimmjow was silent for a long time. The two had an odd relationship. They didn't talk too much about their personal lives, and rarely did Ichigo ever speak about his child hood. Grimmjow probably wouldn't either, but he couldn't remember his childhood. The teen had just told him a huge impact on his life, albeit a little too depressing for Grimmjow likes, and the teal haired man was finding it hard (for once) to find something to say. _'Fucking bastard and his weird deep thoughts on fucking __**weather**__…'_

"You must… really hate hollows too then."

"Yeah… pretty much."

A cocky smile. "You hate me?"

"Well, you can be a pain in the ass most of the time. Besides sex and fighting… I don't really know what you're good for."

"Oh shit… really? Wow man, _sorry_ about that. I'll _REMEMBER_ this for **NEXT** time."

"I don't think you will hold it against me. You're not that stuck up." For the first night that night, a small smile appeared on the young man's face. "Besides, I know you too well. Pushing your buttons is easy."

"Oh? Want me to push more then just buttons, Kurosaki? How 'bout I _push_ that nose of yers back into yer face?"

"Woo temper, Grimm, temper."

Ichigo's calm mood was beginning to get on the Sexta Espada's nerves. He had baited every hook he could think of, but Ichigo just wasn't biting. Time to push that big red button then.

"You know, I don't get you. Yer always so wound up on savin' yer friends and shit like that. So yer mom died. You said eight years? Get over it! Jeez, I never knew you could get THIS depressed about shit. It's sad really, how _weak_ you are."

Something flickered in the dark brown eyes. Grimmjow smiled. _'Oooh... there's that nerve…'_ The orange haired teen looked at the tall Arrankar sternly.

"What the hell do _YOU_ know about shit like this? I'm SORRY I was created with a heart. SORRY you can't feel a damn thing. You have _NO_ idea what I feel! I am NOT weak!" He anger began to pick up and he lunged at Grimmjow, straddling the man to the bed, grabbing his neck in a tight hold. "I _dare_ you to say that again! I was NINE. I had no power of any sort to even defend myself if I could. I am NOT weak! I will kill you, so help me God, if you accuse me of something like that again!"

The blue haired man stared up at the seething teen. "Aaa… good. So long as we _both_ know you ain't weak."

"What?"

"Although, you are a pussy. Listen, Kurosaki. I may not have a heart, but I can still feel things, you dip shit. I also may not understand your feelings about your mom and that shit, but when you're down, I'm down. Don't go trying to be some emo, 'cuz you aren't, and it pisses me off when you act weak. I wouldn't waste my time with anyone weaker then me, would I?"

Brown eyes softened at the words. "You… you're a real bastard some times, ya know?"

"Aah… but you still love me for it. Now, are we done being a child so I can get some action?"

"Fuck you"

"That's what I was planning, you retard."

Grimmjow grabbed the teen's t-shirt and pulled him down, whispering seductively into Ichigo's ear. "I'll screw you so hard that I'll make you forget all your shitty problems. Then I won't have to waste my time trying to cheer you up."

---Fin


End file.
